<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've been the archer, i've been the prey (who could ever leave me, darling, but who could stay) by arrowsanonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896896">i've been the archer, i've been the prey (who could ever leave me, darling, but who could stay)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsanonymous/pseuds/arrowsanonymous'>arrowsanonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Chess, F/M, Fluff, YES ship fic, ship fic, um, yea they just play chess i don't know how im supposed to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsanonymous/pseuds/arrowsanonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>artemis and minerva play chess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Fowl II/Minerva Paradizo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i've been the archer, i've been the prey (who could ever leave me, darling, but who could stay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The carved marble rook would be smooth and cold, had it not been in Artemis’s grip for what feels like only minutes of pointless, enjoyable conversation. Its warm surface feels odd and mildly damp, possibly from his body warmth, but he doesn’t feel like setting it down just yet. On the other side of the small table and the chessboard on top of it is his opponent—Minerva. Her amber eyes sparkles with amusement. She moves her white knight, then leans back on her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your move,” Minerva hums, letting her eyes flutter closed. The large windows in the room lets sunlight filter in as lines of golden light, illuminating the floating particles in the air and beaming light spots on the dark brown carpet. Her hair and eyelashes catches some of the rays of daylight, the strands flaxen against her tanned skin. Artemis caught himself staring and quickly diverts her attention to the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts an eyebrow, tapping his fingernail against the marble surface of the table. “That’s a bold decision to take,” he remarks, finally unclenching his right hand. The black rook lays there, contrasting against his stark white palm, an indent on his skin near where its crown-like part has been pressing against. If Artemis focuses on his hands, he can see the veins just under the skin of his wrists. Maybe Butler’s right and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>need more time under the sun. But, right now, he’s content with being here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva opens her eyes, gilded glasses glinting as she rights herself and flashes him a quick grin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Comme vous pouvez le voir*</span>
  </em>
  <span>... I do like bold decisions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Artemis set down his sacrificed rook back where it belongs and took his other rook, moving it swiftly away from the reach of one of Minerva’s pieces. “Let’s hope it pays off,” he replies, lips quirking slightly upwards as he tucks one hand below his chin. This chess game has been going on for hours at this point, hours that feels like mere minutes and eternities at the same time, the warmth pouring in from glass windows enveloping the room. He doesn’t mind if it goes on for even longer. There are so little constants, so little patterns in his life. He could use more of them. “Your move, Minerva.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considers her pieces, a little frown between her eyebrows. “Interesting,” Minerva muses, her gaze darting between squares and calculating moves. “Could it be that you’re getting rather rusty, Arty? I do think I can win this match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis frowns at the mention of his nickname, but he let it slide. He’s well aware that Minerva is quite fond of pet names and nicknames.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “The probability of that happening is zero, but do go ahead,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he replies lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zero? You wound me,” she says, slightly pouting. Artemis notices that she hasn’t lost the natural rosy tint to her lips and cheeks even after four years. Her eyes looks like liquid gold, glossy and full of life. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je devrais te rappeler** </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I’ve had my fair share of victories when playing against you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shrug and a slight smirk, Artemis picks up one of his dead pawns and toys with it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je suis toujours en tête, et tu le sais***.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll make it even today,” Minerva decides, matching his smirk. She’s improved since the last time she attempted to try out the vampire smile. Artemis is tempted to point this out, but he chooses to take his mug of now-cold Earl Grey tea and cup his hand around it instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at the contents of the container, and then back at the board. “May the best person win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and that would be me,” she says lightly, her smirk widening to a genuine smile, eyes sparkling like diamonds. With a halo around her hair, she looks positively glowing. Minerva straightens out the sleeves of her shirt and sweater, then picks up her queen piece. Too late, Artemis notices his mistake—but she’s moved her piece. She looks up at him, her expression smug. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Échec et mat^, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Artemis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pity,” he sighs, looking at his cornered king. He had to admit, though, he didn’t really mind losing to her. “Well,</span>
  <em>
    <span> toutes nos félicitations^^, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minerva. Well played</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is your twenty-third victory this year, I believe?</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs lightly, the sound like pure, metal tinkling bells. “Yes, and one-hundred and seventh victory in total, but I do enjoy playing with you regardless. Even after two years, chess doesn’t exactly get boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Artemis matches her smile. “I agree wholeheartedly,” he says. Along with Butler, Juliet, and Holly, Minerva is another constant in his life from his return from Hybras and up until now, four years—seven for her—since they’ve met. The chess matches are something that’s only started recently, but routine is something Artemis prefers and it’s something that he won’t let go. “Same time again, next month?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolument`,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Minerva replies, gathering the pieces. “I’ll beat you again.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Comme vous pouvez le voir — As you can see<br/>** Je devrais te rappeler — I should remind you<br/>*** Je suis toujours en tête, et tu le sais — I am still on the lead, and you know that<br/>^ Échec et mat — Checkmate<br/>^^ toutes nos félicitations — congratulations<br/>` Absolument — absolutely</p><p>no i'm not a french speaker at all. my knowledge comes from duolingo and like google fuckin translate. im bilingual tho so dont attack me for the way i wrote the dialogue</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>